Fluid dispensers typically include a reservoir and a pump head. Certain types of fluid dispensers are designed to be mounted on countertops. The fluid reservoir of these types of fluid dispensers are installed under the countertop and the pump head including a pump connected to the fluid reservoir through a narrow pathway is installed above the countertop. For example, a kitchen dish soap dispenser may include a liquid soap reservoir mounted under a kitchen countertop and concealed by a kitchen cabinet. Further, the kitchen dish soap dispenser may include a pump head mounted above the countertop. The pump head may include a lever and an outlet that is connected to the fluid reservoir through a tube. A user may press the lever to pump the liquid soap out of the liquid soap reservoir through the tube.
To refill the liquid soap reservoir when the liquid soap in it is used up, the user needs to un-mount the liquid soap reservoir from a mounting point underneath the countertop, fill up the liquid soap reservoir, and then mount the liquid soap reservoir back to the mounting point. Because the liquid soap dispensers are often installed towards a wall or a corner behind plumbing pipes, the access to the liquid soap reservoirs is sometimes inconvenient, and the user may need to carry out the un-mount and mount of the liquid soap reservoir without the benefit of direct line of sight of the mounting point.
Alternatively, the user may unscrew the pump head and try to refill the liquid soap reservoir from the above of the countertop through an opening exposing the narrow pathway. Because the pathway leading to the liquid soap reservoir is typically very narrow, the air pressure in the emptied liquid soap reservoir may prevent pouring liquid soap directly into the liquid soap reservoir from above the countertop. Further, because the user cannot see how much liquid soap has been added to the reservoir mounted underneath the countertop, refilling by direct pouring into the liquid soap reservoir from above the countertop may cause overflows.